A New Addition
by Niells
Summary: A new addition arrives for the Potter family on a late Summer's day


The mid-afternoon sun shone down through the trees, keeping the three children warm and yet not too hot as they relaxed down by the river that ran behind their home. The eldest was showing his little brother how to skim rocks, and though both were contemplating just throwing them at each other, they were still trying to earn back their access to their Quidditch pitch that had been removed after their last fist-fight. Their younger sister was sitting on the bank, eating strawberries and laughing at her brothers, knowing exactly what was going through their minds. She also couldn't help wondering where her god-brother was, considering he had promised to join them on their summer adventure today.

"James, why isn't Teddy here?"  
"I don't know Lils, he said he might be seeing Vicky today but that he might bring her over. Why?"  
"Because he promised he would be here! I hope he still comes, and that he brings Vicky with him! I have a new drawing to show her!"  
"Well either way, they'll be here for Dad's birthday tonight."  
"Yes, I know but Teddy promised."  
"Yes, Lily."  
Lilly stopped talking to her brother then, knowing there was no point in arguing. And really, she didn't want to argue. In just a few weeks James would be off to Hogwarts for his first year, and she wasn't quite ready to let go of him. Even though she would still have Al, it just wouldn't be the same without James. It would definitely be too quiet without the boys' constant bickering.

It was while she was contemplating life once James goes Hogwarts that she heard a rustling behind her. Her father has raised on the notion of 'Constant Vigilance' and even though she did not have a wand, she did have a good right hook and all three children could run. She sat up a little more, realising that the rustling was not heavy enough to be a person. Perhaps it was a deer - a creature that had wondered onto their property plenty of times in her life. Deciding to investigate further, she stood up neglecting to tell her brothers what she was doing.

She lightly stepped towards the source of the rustling, getting moving some tall grass, to find a small black puppy trying to get comfortable in an obviously uncomfortable bed of sticks and dry grass. The pup noticed Lily's existance and appeared spooked, not accustomed to seeing humans. Having been around the dogs of her family and friends, Lily slowly extended her arm to the dog, letting him sniff her hand. He gingerly inspected her, before deciding she was trustworthy. He moved towards her, nudging her hand with his nose.

She bent down and picked up the emaciated puppy, who looked like he hadn't eaten properly in weeks. Not wanting to upset him, she carried him back to her brothers rather than shouting out for them. Though both were still engrossed in their pebble skimming but turned around upon hearing their sister walking atop the sticks that lined the riverbank.

"Lily, what is in your arms?"  
"A puppy. I just found him! We have to take him to the house, I just know mum and dad are going to love him!"  
"Lils, are you sure? He doesn't look right."  
"I think he is just hungry James. Now come on, grab everything and let's take him home."

Without waiting for James and Albus, Lily began the short trek back to the Manor, though the boys quickly caught up, even while arguing about names.

"He can't be Jake, Albus. Because that would make him Jake Potter and there can only be one J Potter!"  
"James, you're named after a J Potter! You're literally James Potter the Second! Jake however, is Jake Potter the First!"  
"I'm just saying, it isn't a good name for a dog."  
"Oh yeah, and what is?"  
"I don't know! I haven't thought of one yet."  
"Both of you stop it! I have decided on a name already, and because I found him, I am calling him that!"  
"And what is that Lily?"  
"Fluffy."  
"No, absolutely not! What is with you two? Can't even pick a good name for a dog."  
"How about we let mum and dad make the final decision?"  
Lily and James mumbled an agreement to Albus' idea, just before all three of them burst into the kitchen which is where they found their parents having a cup of tea.

"Lily, what are you holding?"  
"It's a puppy, Daddy." The boys rolled their eyes, realising Lily's tactic to get the dog called Fluffy was to step into her 'I'm-Daddy's-Little-Girl-and-I-Get-What-Ever-I-Want' act.  
"Okay, how did you get the dog Lils?"  
"I found him, down by the river mum. I'm going to name him Fluffy!"  
"Well, that's lo-"  
"No, Lily! I want to call him Jake!"  
"Fluffy!"  
"Jake!"  
"Fluffy!"  
"Jake!"  
"I've got it! I know what to call him!" James interrupted his younger siblings' argument and gained the attention of his parents.  
"What do you want to call him, James?"  
"Dad, I reckon Padfoot sounds good."

It was a rare occasion for Harry Potter to be shocked into silence. He'd seen so much during his life, what from the constant battling of Voldemort all through school, to horrific scenes during his work as an Auror. However, in that instant, his eldest shocked him into silence. Having decided early on that having called his son 'James Sirius' would be enough to put Harry at the top of Headmistress McGonagall's mailing list, and therefore had not told him any stories about the mischief his namesakes had gotten up to - including the fact that they were illegal Animagi and referred to each other has Padfoot and Prongs. Harry looked at his wife, who just nodded her head, understanding what had just happened.

"Why don't we go into the village and get Padfoot some things. I'm sure he needs a bed and some toys, and he looks very hungry."

Lily and Albus looked devastated at having lost their chance to name the puppy Jake or Fluffy, but Harry was sure the ghost of his godfather had been whispering in his eldest's ear, and was now sinking a Firewhiskey while watching James and Padfoot play together.


End file.
